A Day Late
by JustSuzie
Summary: Sakura moved on from Sasuke, and fell in love with an unexpected person. When her new love goes missing, how does Sakura cope; and with news that Sasuke has returned! SasuxSakuxSai
1. Chapter 1

A Day Late

Summary: Sakura moved on from Sasuke, and fell in love with an unexpected person. When her new love goes missing, how does Sakura cope; and with news that Sasuke has returned! SasuxSakuxSai

Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto.

Chapter Onef

* * *

Sakura closed her eyes as she leaned back onto the grassy field. She has just finished her training with Tsunade for the day, Tsunade leaving for the Hokage Tower leaving Sakura there to meddle with her thoughts. It was the seventh year anniversary that Sasuke had left Konoha, and there had been little word of his progresses; except the fact that he had killed Itachi a few years back—surprising everyone that he didn't return afterwards.

She sighed. Sakura had moved on from Sasuke, after a battle they had gotten into when she was returning from an important S-Rank mission. He almost killed her. "_Still as weak as ever, aren't you Sakura? When will you learn that the ninja way just isn't for you?" _His words rang in her head over and over again; she could never seem to get them out.

"Sakura!" a voice belonging to a close friend called, Sakura smiled and opened one eye to see a tall blonde running up the grassy hill up towards her.

"Hello, Naruto." She said back to him closing her eye again, "How are you this wonderful afternoon?"

"I-I have news to tell you." He fumbled with the zipper of his jacket, on his non-ninja attire.

"Good or bad?" Sakura stayed in the same position, a frown graced her lips.

"Well, uh, you see. Uhm," Naruto hardly ever stammered.

"I think you've finally caught Hinata's stutter problem, Naruto." Sakura laughed nervously, finally opening her eyes and propping herself up on her elbows. "Spit it out."

"Sasuke's back."

Sakura's eyes glazed over, her face going blank. The wind rushed past them, Sakura's long pink tresses flowing around her face. "Really? How did Tsunade-sama react to this?"

"That's it? That's all you have to say, Sakura-chan?" Naruto frowned. "He's _back_! He even asked where you were!"

Sakura glared, anger now flowing through her veins, "I don't give a _fuck_ about him! He almost killed me, Naruto! What? Did you expect me to skip off towards him singing happy songs and throwing flowers? I'm not the same person I was all those years ago. Lets see, how many was it again? One, two, three —," Sakura counted on her fingers, "—four, five, six, _seven!_ That's it! SEVEN!"

She stood up abruptly and glowered at Naruto, "Seven damn years Naruto. And if he expected me to wait that long for him, too fucking bad."

Sakura marched off towards the hospital, leaving a very stunned Naruto.

"Sakura-chan," he whispered to himself, watching her storm away. His gaze softened; he knew of that one thing that gone wrong for Sakura four years ago, and she didn't even know it was Sasuke's fault.

_-Four Years Ago-_

Sakura had been left alone for a few weeks before her fifteenth birthday; her parents had left to go on a short vacation; as well as hoping to pick out the perfect birthday present for their daughter.

She stayed at her home, or went to the hospital a few times a day to help out Tsunade; she was still learning all the techniques that of a medic and tried to stay later than Tsunade liked. Since she was a fast learner, Tsunade didn't want to overwork her with so many new skills.

Sakura was walking home one night after a very work-filled night at the hospital; she was extremely tired, and slightly worried. Her parents were supposed to be home by now; they were a week late. She hadn't heard anything from them, except the few letters she hag gotten a week or so back saying that they were enjoying their time and had found the perfect gift for her.

Sakura's birthday came, and it went; still with no news of where her parents were. It was starting to worry Sakura, even though she never showed it around her friends; Naruto knew full well that she went home and barely slept waiting for her parents to come in laughing and giggling as it was some big joke on Sakura.

It was about a month after her parents had been pronounced missing, when there was finally news sent to the Hokage.

"Oh…oh dear." Tsunade sighed, shaking her head at the note, taking another gulp of sake. "She'll be so distressed when she reads this…"

"When who reads what?" A curious Sakura asked, standing at the doorway of Tsunade's office.

"Oh! Sakura!" Tsunade quickly put the letter under some of her paperwork, and tried to look busy. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"O-kay." Sakura was slightly confused at the way Tsunade was acting, "Tsunade, have you uhm, heard anything? You know…about my parents?"

Tsunade sighed, and pushed her chair back so she could be by Sakura when she told her the news; pulling the letter from her jumbled paperwork. "Well, Sakura, you see…I just received this letter in the mail…your parents were killed, in an ambush. Sakura I'm so, so sorry." She gently hugged a shocked Sakura.

"It's alright, I kind of expected that, after having them being gone for such a long time." She put on a fake smile. "Thank you, Tsunade. I'll get back to my work now."

Tsunade frowned as the girl turned to walk out of the room. "She would be so hurt, if she had known it was Sasuke's fault."

_-Present Time-_

"Tsunade!" A very angry Sakura yelled from outside the hospital doors, which seemed to be locked and closed. "I know you're in there! You'd better not be healing that damn traitor that left us so long ago! We both know that he doesn't deserve it."

"Sakura!" Shizune quickly walked towards the door, "Tsunade has been asking about you. She says you're needed to help heal the missing-nin."

"_Hell_ no." Sakura spat out, pushing Shizune out of her way. "Sorry, but he shouldn't be allowed to live."

Sakura quickly walked through the empty hospital, towards the room where shoutinfg and light was coming from.

"Baa-chan! You have to listen to me, Sakura will hurt him if she knows what you have planned for her!"

"Tsunade!"

"S-Sakura-chan!" Naruto stammered, rubbing his brow. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Now, listen to me Sakura, before you get all angry and start throwing things around like I know you will," Tsunade started, leaving the bedside of a very wounded looking Uchiha Sasuke. "He has talked to me, and we have an agreement going on. He will have to stay in refinement for over a year, and be watched by ANBU for a long time. He has also been stripped of his ninja ranks, and will have to go through everything all over again if he wants to become a ninja again. Furthermore, he wants you to be the ANBU to watch him!"

Sakura stood there, her mouth slightly ajar. "No."

"Sakura, you have to understand, this subject isn't open for discussion. It's already been decidedf. No if's and's or but's about it."

"Fine." Sakura was shaking in her anger. "I'm going over to Sai's house, if you need me."

"Was that…Sakura?" a weak voice came from the bed, belonging to the one and only Uchiha Sasuke.

"Yeah, teme. That was her."

Sakura hurriedly walked towards Sai's house, which was located near the edge of Konoha. So many thoughts were running through her mind, and she needed to be with someone other than those located at the hospital; Sai's house was the perfect place.

"Sai?" Sakura knocked on the door. "Are you home?"

She peeked into the window, and saw that it was completely empty inside; dust settling on the tables. Returning to the door, she reached on top of the frame and pulled out a spare key to unlock the door.

The door creaked when she opened it; she called out again. "Sai?"

No response.

She began to panic; she thought she had just seen him earlier. "Sai, are you here, hon?"

She slowly sat down on their favourite chair, her eyes wide. She didn't know she was crying until she reached up to touch her face and noticed that it was wet and tear stained. She wiped it free of tears and blew her nose on a handkerchief; she retreated to his room, where she saw a picture of them together, smiling; happy. Naruto had taken it two years back, when they first started going out.

"God, how could I forget?" she broke out into a new batch of tears. "Sai, I miss you so much. Please, come home."

She lay down on his bed, and breathed in his sent; it smelled so much like the paints that he used. Curling her fingers around a blanket that was lying on his bed, she wiped her cheeks free of tears and slowly faded away to dreamland.

* * *

**Hi there! So, this is my first fanfiction that I've ever written and yeah. Like it? Hate it? Critique it please!! I need your opinions on whether or not to continue it or not!**

**Suzie 3**


	2. Chapter 2

A Day Late

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Onward to the new chapter!!

Chapter Two

_-Two Years Ago-_

A very wounded Haruno Sakura entered the gates of Konoha, at a late hour of midnight. The only two people who saw her were the guards at the gate; they knew her so they let her walk past, towards Naruto's house.

"N-Naruto!" Sakura called out, her voice harsh from not using it in what seemed like forever.

She was outside his apartment, leaning on the wall; blood staining the white paint. She was breathing irregularly; panting. Placing her hand on the door, she hoped Naruto would hear her cry of help, she was too weak to knock, too weak to move from the spot.

"Ugly? Is that you?" A voice came from an open door across the path; Sakura's teammate, Sai.

Sakura slowly moved her head to see where the voice was coming from, her eyes searching in the slight darkness. She spotted Sai. "S-Sai!" She tried to move over towards him, but stumbled to the ground.

"S-Sakura!" this surprised her, he hardly ever called her by her name, and it was always 'Ugly' or some other rude name. "What happened to you?"

She looked up towards him, her eyes weary and tired. "Sasuke, he almost killed me."

She closed her eyes as she drifted off into unconsciousness; picking her up, Sai held her close as he ran towards the hospital; he whispered into her ear, "It will be okay, Sakura. I promise."

_-Present Time-_

Naruto had left the hospital around one in the afternoon; leaving a very conscious and quiet Uchiha Sasuke. He had been questioned and told where he could and couldn't go once he got released from the hospital. Naruto offered to let him stay over at his house; since he wanted Sakura to be the one to look after him, Tsunade said he should stay with her.

"What?!" was Naruto's whiney reply. "Teme gets to stay with Sakura-chan? Baa-channnnnnnnn!"

Tsunade had just looked at him with an annoyed look, and sent him to look for Sakura; knowing she wouldn't be too happy about this arrangement. After Naruto had left, Tsunade sat down to talk to Sasuke, but he was being quite stubborn about everything she was asking him.

"So, were you successful? In everything; power gaining, brother killing, and Orochimaru killing?" Tsunade looked out the window.

"Hn." He said, then looked towards her. "Yes, I killed them both. So clearly I got the power I wanted."

Her gaze softened, "Was it worth it? Everything that happened, everything you had to do? Sasuke, do you know what you put Sakura through?" She turned her eyes back towards him, only to see he was looking down at his hands, fumbling with the bandage on one.

"It was worth it," his voice was cracked. "I…I do know what I did to Sakura; I feel terrible for it. I only hope she will be able to forgive me."

"Tsunade!!" a shaken voice came from the door, causing both Sasuke and the Hokage to look towards the direction it had came. "Sakura! She's at Sai's house!"

It was Naruto, looking as if he had ran from Sai's house all the way back to the hospital. He was panting and clearly out of breath; a sheen layer of sweat coated his forehead. He slowly walked into the room and sat down on a chair nearest Sasuke, greeting them both.

"Sakura. She's there, at his house; sleeping at the moment." Naruto explained, trying to catch his breath still. "I didn't wake her up, I just rushed here Tsunade. What should we do…?"

Sasuke looked confused, shifting his gaze from the both of them. "Sai? Who the hell is that?"

Naruto lifted his head to look towards Tsunade, her gaze thoughtful. Naruto replied to his question, "Sasuke, you might want to ask Sakura about that one. She should be the one to tell you, not us."

"Well, I should go get her. Naruto, please stay here and keep the Uchiha company while I'm gone." The Hokage got out of her chair and headed out the door.

Sasuke stared at the door blankly before asking Naruto too many questions about what had happened since he had left, Naruto filling him in with only minimum answers; not bothering to reply if an answer involved Sakura.

"So…did you ever ask Hinata out?" Sasuke smirked, causing Naruto to blush furiously and look away. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Why did you come back?" Naruto suddenly asked Sasuke after the awkward silence, shocking Sasuke greatly.

"Well… I felt like I should." Sasuke scratched his head, trying to think of a reasonable answer. "I felt…ready, to come back. You know?"

Naruto's gaze hardened as he turned back towards Sasuke. "No. I wouldn't know. Sasuke, I haven't talked to you like this in _years._ And so help me, if you hurt Saku—"

"No. I won't hurt her again; the reason I asked for her to be the ANBU to watch me is so I can get to know her better, get on her good side. I want to… try and start a relationship with her." Sasuke said softly.

"Oh," Naruto murmured. "That might be a bit of a problem."

"HELP!" a crazed voice came from outside the room; Naruto quickly got out of the chair and headed towards the door.

"I'll be right back!" he said to Sasuke, rushing out of the room; Sasuke sighed, looking out the window to see the streets of Konoha to see some faces he knew: Ino working in a flower shop that he knew nothing about, Shikamaru standing close to her side; laughing Kiba and Choji racing down the street; and a shocked looking Neji racing towards the hospital.

"Hm? Neji?" Sasuke pondered to himself. "Sakura wouldn't go out with the likes of him…would she?"

* * *

"Sakura! She's not waking up!" Tsunade, the crazed voice that had caused such the startle, told Hinata. "We need to get her into a room, quickly."

Naruto ran to the Hokage's side to help grab hold of an unconscious Sakura, confusion clouding his vision. "What, what happened?"

"I don't know… I just went to the house and she wouldn't wake up." Tsunade was at a loss for words, frightening the surrounding people. "She probably has finally gone into shock. He's been gone for over a year and a half now."

"Everyone she loves leaves her." Naruto said softly, Tsunade frowned but nodded her head in agreement.

They rushed her into a small operating room, and Tsunade quickly looked over Sakura's brain to see if there was any type of concussion; there wasn't, panic filling her eyes. "I-I don't know why she is like this"

"It's okay, obaa-chan. We will figure out what's wrong with her." Naruto patted her back smiling slightly.

* * *

Sakura's mind raced in her dreamland; faces and places raced around her. Most of it was a blur, never staying in focus for more than a few seconds.

"Wait!" Sakura called out. "The memories! Where are they all going?!"

Missions, people she barely knew, her best friends, her home, and all these memories whizzed around her like a tornado. Sakura wasn't sure what to do, she stared in a daze at everything wanting to escape the sudden madness of her dreams.

"Help!" Sakura cried. "Sai! Sai help!"

The memories stopped, one face standing out among the crowd of what used to be. A teenaged male with black hair, onyx eyes, and extremely pale skin smiled happily next to a Sakura that seemed to be younger than him. Sakura looked at this for a moment and reached out to touch the memory, only to have it vanish into thin air around her.

"He's gone." A voice whispered from the back of her mind.

Sakura sat down, her eyes filled with tears; she hoped they wouldn't start to pour out. She remembered everything that had happened: Sai had disappeared a year or so back, leaving Sakura broken hearted, once again, and filled with questions.

"Sakura, I love you." Those were the last words he had ever said to her; she had finally taught him love, and many other emotions to his emotionless self.

"Sai, I love you too." Sakura whispered closing her eyes, laying herself onto the floor of her memories, slowly fading back into consciousness; the tears now falling down her cheeks.

"…I love you," a somewhat conscious Sakura murmured; the eyes of the people surrounding her going wide.

"Tsunade-baa-chan! She is waking up!!" Naruto cried happily as he shook Tsunade by the shoulders.

"Stop it, Naruto." She said, slightly angry. "All of you clear out of the room. I need to do some tests on Sakura. Naruto, go keep Sasuke company; he shouldn't have been alone for all this time. Hinata, please keep the hospital under some what control while I'm working on Sakura, Shizune will help you."

"Hai!" was the response of all of them; each of them walking out of the room to do their task.

"Now, let's see what was wrong Sakura." Tsunade mumbled mostly to herself as she searched with chakra to see what had been wrong with the girl; still she found nothing. "Dammit! Sakura, Sakura wake up. I know you can."

"Mmmrrhh." Was the response from Sakura, her eyes fluttering open, red surrounding the bright green. "Tsunade-sama! W-what happened? Why am I on the hospital…in a hospital bed?"

"I don't know, Sakura." Tsunade sighed, carefully looking at her eyes; not saying anything at their appearance. "I couldn't find anything wrong."

* * *

"So, what was all that commotion about earlier?" Sasuke asked Naruto as he walked into the room.

"Sakura wouldn't wake up and Tsunade couldn't find a reason why." Naruto responded.

"Hn."

"I think it was because of shock maybe. But her eyes looked different, when they were closed; y'know?" Naruto murmured, mostly to himself. "But it could be that everything has finally started to set in; the suicide missions, her parents being killed, the whore missions, Sai going missing…" Naruto rambled on for a few minutes before noticing that Sasuke was staring at him with an intense gaze. The sun had finally set, and the room was lit with the fluorescent lights, flickering every now and then.

"Sakura went on suicide missions?! And she was a _whore_ in some missions?!" his tone was angry, he didn't know this side of Sakura.

"Well, yeah," Naruto scratched his head, laughing. "Sakura went on all types of missions. She isn't the weak teammate that you knew all those years ago. She trained with Tsunade-baa-chan. Itachi almost kidnapped her too; he wanted her to heal his eyes. Did you know that?"

"No." Sasuke was quiet. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah, it was a really intense battle; I got there shortly after Itachi left. Sakura was wounded so bad, but luckily she didn't get captured." Naruto smiled. "She was surprised that she was able to stand a chance against him, baa-chan really trained her well. Although she seemed to have changed after he attacked her…she stayed inside for a long time; she said she was studying this scroll."

Silence over came the room for what seemed like forever to the two friends. Neither of them talking, but not having to talk. The silence was welcomed between the two.

"I should probably let you rest, teme" Naruto said, getting out of the chair, placing it beside a table. "Tsunade probably wants you out of here by tomorrow. I'll be here in the afternoon to help you get settled into Sakura's house, if Tsunade lets you go."

"Hn." Sasuke closed his eyes, leaning back into the hospital bed.

The room went dark as Naruto turned off the light in the room, closing the door after him as he left.

Naruto walked towards the room where Sakura was placed; the smallest room in the whole hospital, Tsunade knew Sakura hated that room. It was extremely cramped, and very stuffy. Usually when someone was placed in this room, they some how got better faster, because they hated being so cramped up; Naruto guessed Tsunade was trying this on Sakura.

"Sakura? Are you awake?" Naruto opened the door a crack and stuck his head inside, the room hadn't changed at all it was still as small and cramped as the last time he had seen it. "Oh! Good you are."

Sakura was propped up in the bed she was in, reading a scroll on what looked like genjutsus; she looked up at Naruto and smiled. "Hello Naruto."

"Hi." Naruto walked into the room and sat down on a chair that was placed next to the bed. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Fine. I'm just waiting for Tsunade-shishou to release me." Sakura frowned. "I hate this small room. It's way too cramped for me."

"Yeah. I remember when you put me in this room after I was barely hurt." They both laughed. "I'll tell Tsunade-baa-chan to get you out of here. You look like you want to get some training done." Naruto pointed to the scroll.

"Yeah, I've been working on this for a while." Sakura tried some hand seals. "So, how is the Uchiha doing?"

"Good." Naruto replied, noticing Sakura's blank face. "He's been asking about you."

"I'm sure." Sakura scoffed. "I can't believe Tsunade put me in charge of him! I can't stay cramped up in my own home looking after some _traitor!_ I have to help out here, and do missions. Why didn't she let _you_ take care of him!"

"I don't know." Naruto was stunned by her words. "Tsunade said that Sasuke wanted you to take care of him."

"Well too bad! I won't do it." Sakura placed the scroll in her gown pocket and pushed the few blankets on the bed aside, getting up. "I'm outta here."

"Sakura-chan! No, wait! Baa-chan won't like this!!" Naruto got out of his chair trying to get the angry kunoichi back into the bed.

"Naruto," Sakura growled. "If you know what's best for you, you'll let me go."

Naruto backed off; he knew what she was capable of, and didn't want to know if she had gotten any stronger.

Sakura walked out of the room with haste, heading towards the Hokage's office. "TSUNADE! I want to talk to you, right now!"

Sakura barged into the office, seeing that it was filled with paperwork that her teacher had yet to fill out; bottles of empty sake cluttering the floor as well. Tsunade wasn't in the room.

"Ugh!" Sakura walked out of the hospital and headed to the training grounds, hoping to let off some steam there; and maybe try out what she had been practicing from the scroll.

"Chyaa!" Sakura pounded her chakra filled fist into the ground and threw kunai's at her target: a small stone figure that had been replaced many times during the time Sakura trained. Sweat dripped off her face, eyes blazing red and green; she had been training for seven hours straight, the sun starting to rise in the distance. She gave up to rest and sat up against the stone figure; it was cool against her back.

She took the scroll out from her pocket, quickly reading over it again. Smiling, knowing that she had finally gotten everything down.

"I need someone to train against." Sakura commented to herself, smirking. "I need to try all that I've learned on someone. Possibly that Uchiha."

She closed her eyes and rested against the stone figure, slowly fading into a deep sleep.

"_Sakura?" a voice called out to her; she slowly opened her eyes and looked around. "Sakura, what are you doing here?" _

"_Whose there?" she called out, she didn't see anyone. _

"_Don't you remember me?" a figure came into view, their silhouette headed towards the resting Sakura. _

"_I'm afraid I can't see your face." _

"_It's me." The person came into view; Sai. _

"_Sai!" Sakura gasped; her head spun. "Sai…where have you been?" _

"_I've always been here Sakura. You've just ignored me." His voice was faint, even though he was standing right there. It can't be, Sakura thought. _

"_No, I went to your place…you were missing," Sakura placed her face in her hands, trying to recall everything that happened. "Sai…you left back to the Root, but they said you never made it…"_

"_Sakura-chan, please be careful with that scroll," he knelt down to her level, taking her face in her hands. "I love—"_

"Sakura-chan!" a loud, obnoxious voice yelled at the sleeping girl. "Wake up! You've been here way too long, Tsunade has been asking for you."

"What?" Sakura blinked a few times, getting her vision into focus, the red fading from her green eyes. She saw a very concerned looking Naruto standing over her. "What is it?"

"Tsunade-baa-chan needs you at the hospital, pronto." Naruto sat down next to Sakura, letting out a sigh. "She says that she needs to clear up some things about where teme is going to stay."

Sakura's mood suddenly turned south, she quickly got up from where she had been resting. "Not at my place! Goddammit Naruto! Didn't you tell her I didn't want that fucking traitor in my house?!"

Naruto was stunned by her reaction. "S-Sakura! Please be reasonable! He can't stay with me, baa-chan already said no…and Hinata has been thinking about moving in with me…so that would be awkward." Naruto rambled on about the reasons why the Uchiha couldn't stay with anyone but Sakura; her anger growing with the list of excuses.

"Naruto lets train. I want to show you something I've learned, and I've been meaning to see if I've gotten stronger than you." Sakura got into a fighting stance, her fists raised.

"Sakura, I don't know…I know you've gotten stronger but I wouldn't want to hurt you." Naruto fumbled with his kunai pouch as he got up.

"Ha!" Sakura roared with laughter. "You've been gone much too long, Naruto."

"Okay." Naruto smiled. "Lets go!"

They headed towards the middle of the training grounds; the one that Team 7 used back when Uchiha Sasuke wasn't a traitor.

Sakura stood on one side, while Naruto stood on the other; both in a fighting stance.

Sakura was the first to attack. She pounded her chakra filled fists into the ground, sending a shockwave towards Naruto, who barely evaded it. Naruto quickly got back on his feet and sent a few kunai at the kunoichi.

"Really, Naruto. Kunai's?" Sakura smirked.

"I'm going easy on you, Sakura-chan."

"Well don't. I'm not the weak teammate you had to take care of." Sakura scowled.

Sakura's speed was astounding, as well as her quick hand movements. Naruto barely recognized any of them, not knowing what she was planning to do next. He quickly used the shadow clone jutsu, hoping it would throw Sakura off for a few minutes.

It didn't. She knew exactly where Naruto was located; her eyes blazing with such fury that it scared Naruto; he noticed they were slightly red.

"S-Sakura-chan." Naruto called out to her; she was quickly running towards him, fists glowing with chakra. "Sakura! No! Calm down, what's wrong with you!"

Naruto quickly got out of Sakura's path before she sent her fists into him. She crashed into a nearby tree; turning back to Naruto he saw something he thought he would never see: Sharingan.

"Sakura? How do you have…Sharingan?" Naruto feared the worst.

"A scroll; I stole it from Itachi when he attacked me. He was surprised that I got it, but said that I could use it and he wanted to see the outcome," Sakura's voice was hoarse. "It took me a while to figure it out, but I did. And now I can use it; amazingly it hurt to use it for more than a few seconds, but now I can use it as much as Itachi could."

Naruto took off towards the hospital at a great speed, leaving a smirking Sakura in the training fields. "TSUNADEEEEEE!!"

He reached the hospital, panting; rushing into the doors, he stomped up the stairway to the Hokage's office. "Tsunade! Open up!! It's about Sakura!!"

"What?! What is it, Naruto?" a cranky voice came from inside the room; Naruto let himself in.

"S-Sakura!" Naruto panted, leaning up against the doorframe. "She has Sharingan! I think that's a reason why she wouldn't wake up!"

"She has…Sharingan?" the Hokage was dumbfounded; words couldn't be said about how she felt.

* * *

**Another chapter! Sorry it took so long I want your thoughts on it, or any ideas that you might have for the next one. I'll try to have another one up in the next few days, pending on how much homework I get.**

**Review away!**

**Suzie **


	3. Chapter 3

**A Day Late**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter Three **

_-Recap- _

He reached the hospital, panting; rushing into the doors, he stomped up the stairway to the Hokage's office. "Tsunade! Open up!! It's about Sakura!!"

"What?! What is it, Naruto?" a cranky voice came from inside the room; Naruto let himself in.

"S-Sakura!" Naruto panted, leaning up against the doorframe. "She has Sharingan! I think that's a reason why she wouldn't wake up!"

"She has…Sharingan?" the Hokage was dumbfounded; words couldn't be said about how she felt.

_-End Recap-_

"How do you know this?!" the Hokage demanded, her chair falling backwards as she abruptly stood up. "Naruto! Tell me!"

"Well…uh, you see," Naruto stuttered. "I went up to find her, and then she was all like 'Oh, Naruto let's train together for a few minutes!' so I was like 'Oh sure, Sakura-chan!' not thinking anything of it."

Tsunade nodded, encouraging him to go on.

"So we were fighting, I tried going easy on her baa-chan, I didn't want to hurt—,"

"Do you think she is still _weak_, Naruto?" Tsunade scolded. "She has been training under me for the last seven years. _You_ should be the one worrying about being hurt. Sorry to interrupt, please go on."

"She told me that I shouldn't go easy on her," Naruto started with his story again. "So I agreed, and she started going crazy on me! I tried to calm her down, when I noticed her eyes were rimmed with the Sharingan! She didn't have the whole complete eye covered with it, it was just slightly intertwined with her green eyes; but it was there.

"She told me that she got this scroll from Uchiha Itachi when he battled her while she was on that one mission. He only gave it to her to see what the out come had been."

"Is that everything?" Tsunade slowly sat back down to her chair, eyeing a bottle of half empty sake.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Naruto sighed. "That's all that I know."

"I see. Well, we're going to have to be quiet about this. If at all possible, please don't spread the word of this; sure you can tell your closest friends but keep it limited." Tsunade intertwined her fingers. "I don't want rumors going around, with the condition that Sakura has been in lately."

"Okay."

"Please, go tell the Uchiha that he needs to pack his things. He will be staying with you for the time being, until everything gets sorted out."

"Hai." Naruto left the room.

"Oh, Sakura." Tsunade placed her face in the palms of her hands, sighing. "What have you gotten into now?"

* * *

"Sasuke!" Naruto barged into the room, seeing that Sasuke was packing up the last of the few things he had. "Change of plans; you're staying at my place!"

"What?" Sasuke dropped the T-shirt he had been holding, his head turning quickly to look at Naruto. "Why can't I stay with Sakura?"

"Well, it's slightly a long story." Naruto walked further into the room. "Is this it? We need to get going. Tsunade wants you out of here, right now."

"Hn." He picked up the shirt and placed it in the bag. "When we get to your place, you're telling me everything."

"Sure, sure. Let's get going."

The two best friends stopped at the front desk, for Naruto had to say goodbye to Hinata, before walking out of the hospital into the setting sun of the evening. They headed towards Naruto's small apartment, creating small talk along the way.

"So what's all the big commotion about?" Sasuke asked as they turned the corner, recognizing the area and knowing Naruto lived not too far. "I mean, what happened to me staying with Sakura?"

"I'm not sure if I should tell you or not." Naruto replied. "Tsunade said I could tell my closest friends, and you are my best friend, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell anyone yet."

Sasuke sighed. "Whatever. You're going to tell me later, whether you like it or not."

* * *

Once Tsunade knew for sure that Sasuke and Naruto had left the hospital, she told Shizune that she would be taking the rest of the day off, and not to worry about anything. She headed for the training grounds in a rush; crossing her fingers that Sakura was still there.

She knew exactly the place where Sakura would be at the training grounds. Not the place where she knew Naruto had left her, but a hidden spot that she had shown Sakura. A place where she had taught Sakura day after day, teaching her everything she knew and more. Sakura would be there; she had to be.

And she was.

"Sakura!" the frantic Hokage called out. "Oh, Sakura I'm so glad I found you."

"Tsunade, I did something bad." The pink-haired kunoichi murmured. She was sitting on the bank of a river, her feet in the rushing water. "I should be kicked out of Konoha."

"Sakura, I need to know everything."

The teenaged girl looked up to her sensei, her eyes clouded. "It's a long story, Tsunade-shishou."

"We've got plenty of time." The Hokage replied softly, taking a seat next to the girl. "I just want to know that you're going to be okay."

"Well it started after Sai disappeared," Sakura began. "I didn't know what to do. He was gone out of my life, like the Uchiha, only he hadn't said goodbye. I tried to act as though everything was okay on the outside, but on the inside I was crumbling. Then you sent me on that suicide mission; I was extremely grateful, even if I didn't show it."

"I wasn't going to send you on that mission, Sakura." Tsunade interrupted, "But you'd been working way too many hours at the hospital and it was the only mission I had at the time."

"I know, Tsunade-shishou," Sakura nodded, looking towards her teacher then back down to the water. "I was coming back from the mission, the target had been killed and the mission was a success, when I ran into Uchiha Itachi. I didn't expect it at first, but I knew I wouldn't be able to beat him; I accepted the fact that I was going to die."

"But you didn't."

"No," Sakura frowned. "When I didn't, he was extremely surprised that I had been able to hold out for so long; I was just waiting for him to throw one last blow at me, and I would be finished. He didn't; which was another surprise. He walked towards me and told me 'You've grown greatly, Haruno Sakura. Much more than my brother, I'm sure.' He had this disgusting smirk on his face as he walked towards me.

"He continued walking towards me, so slowly it made me fearful. 'It must be nice to have the amount of power that you do,' he continued to talk to me, 'if only you could have _more_ power.' He slowly showed me a scroll that he had come across, telling me that it could give me a type of Sharingan that was almost as powerful as the Mangekyou Sharingan."

"No!" Tsunade gasped. "It-it isn't possible! Sakura, you now have possession this type of Sharingan, don't you?"

"Yes," Sakura mumbled. "I do. I wasn't sure why he gave me the scroll, but once he did, he was gone. I think he wanted to see if I would actually use it, or destroy it. Before he left, he said, 'I'll be checking on you.' But now he's dead. And I've got this power I'm not sure I want. Tsunade, it takes over me; makes me someone I don't even know. I could kill so many helpless people."

They sat quietly; the only noise was the water in the river rushing past them and a few birds chirping.

"Shishou," Sakura lifted her head to look towards the woman. "What do you think everyone will say? About, about my situation?"

"To tell you the truth, Sakura. I don't know." The Hokage returned the glace. "Take a few days off, and rest. I'll gather everyone together in a few days and you can tell them the story."

"Hai."

* * *

"Sasuke," Naruto growled. "You can't just sit around my house waiting for me to tell you what happened. Let's go train, or something."

"Hn."

"Fine!" Naruto yelled. "If Sakura were here, she'd be just a furious as me; she'd make you go train!"

"Whatever." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Just tell me what happened, then we can train. Though I'm not sure it'd be worth it, seeing as though I'm stronger than you."

"HA!" Naruto laughed, sitting on the couch across from the chair that the Uchiha was relaxing in. "You don't know how much stronger I've gotten in the years! You don't know how much stronger _Sakura_ has gotten—," Naruto stopped right there, reminiscing what had happened earlier.

"What?" Sasuke leaned forward in the chair, "How _much_ stronger has she gotten? Enlighten me."

"I don't know if I'm the right person to tell you." Naruto avoided the anxious eyes of the boy. "If you really must know, let's go find Tsunade-baa-chan and ask her."

"Why not Sakura herself?"

"Sakura…well…we just shouldn't ask her right now." Naruto got off the couch and headed towards the door. "Are you coming or not?"

* * *

The girl known as Hinata sat quietly at the front desk of the hospital, sorting through a few papers. She had been working Sakura's shift for the last three hours, and Sakura had yet to come in.

Hinata knew that Sakura had been having some trouble lately, and Tsunade had stopped by to say that she was going to have a talk with the pink-haired girl that day.

"Hinataaaaaaaaaaa-chaaaaaan!!" a loud male voice, which could only belong to Naruto, came from outside the doors.

Hinata looked up to see Naruto heading towards the hospital, Uchiha Sasuke in tow behind him.

She smiled shyly. "Hello, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san."

"Hinata! Lovely to see you," Naruto smiled, leaning on the counter of the desk. "I was wondering, do you know where baa-chan and Sakura-chan might be?"

"Ino-san stopped by earlier and asked me the same question," Hinata sighed. "And I'll have to give you the same answer I gave her; I don't know. All Tsunade-sama said was that they would be at the training grounds, but they still haven't returned."

"Okay, thanks!" Naruto leaned over the counter and pecked Hinata on the cheek, causing her to blush furiously. "Catch ya later, Hinata-chan!"

They walked out of the hospital and headed towards the training grounds, the sun blazing high in the sky. The walk was quiet, neither of them talking; the only noise was the crunch of their shoes on the gravel.

"Naruto, what's going on?" Sasuke looked at Naruto. "With Sakura and Tsunade?"

"You'll find out once we find them."

"Hn."

"Saaaaaakuraaaaaa-chaaaan!!" Naruto called out, not knowing where they could be. "Baaaaaaaaa-chaaaaaaan!!"

"Dobe." Sasuke scoffed. "Just search for their chakra."

* * *

"—kuraaaaaa-chaaaaaaaan!!" a loud voice called from outside the forest.

"Tsunade-shishou," Sakura looked the Hokage. "Naruto is looking for us."

"I know." She nodded. "We should head back now; would it be okay if you told everyone now? Or would you like to wait a few days?"

"I'd like to wait a few days, please." Sakura took her feet out of the river; shaking them dry. "I'd best leave now, I don't want to be bombarded by questions from Naruto, or Sasuke."

"Alright," the Hokage responded. "I'll talk to you later tonight, to see how you are feeling."

"I might be at the Konoha Library. I'd like to do some research on this type of Sharingan." Sakura turned to run off. "I'll report back to you later."

Sakura disappeared into the trees; Tsunade sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing, Sakura."

"Tsunade!" a voice that could only belong to Naruto drew closer. "There you are! Aah, where's Sakura-chan? I heard she was…with you?"

"She's off on an errand for me. We'll see her in a day or two." Tsunade tried to smile. "Now, what can I do for you two? How did you find this place, anyhow?"

"Chakra." Sasuke replied, coming into view.

"Hm, I see." Tsunade nodded, looking carefully at the boy. "Unless you've got something to ask me, I have to be off."

"Baa-chan, Sasuke here wants to know what's been going on…today." Naruto gestured toward the Uchiha.

"You'll find out soon enough, the both of you." Tsunade said softly. "Sakura just needs some time."

"Sakura?" Sasuke's eyes widened. "This is all about…Sakura?"

"Yes," Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "What have and haven't you heard from Naruto?"

"Nothing."

Tsunade faked a laugh; she turned to leave. "That's good, Naruto. I'm sure you haven't told anyone else?"

"No, Tsunade-sama." Naruto looked down to his feet. "I couldn't find the words to say."

The Hokage started to walk off in the opposite direction that Sakura had left, but turned back towards the two boys. "If you need me, I'll either be in my office or some place else…you might have to ask Shizune, if I'm not at my office."

She walked off, leaving the two boys dumbfounded and at a loss for words. They seemed to realize that they had walked all this way for practically nothing. The Hokage said they would have to wait a few days before they found anything out. Naruto was worried; he wasn't sure what the news was going to be.

"I hope Sakura-chan is okay." Naruto looked towards Sasuke, his eyes showed distress. "She's never disappeared like this before."

"So are you going to tell me anything that happened today?" Sasuke asked, impatient. "Or am I going to have to wait like everyone else?"

"Sakura," Naruto started, darting his gaze away from his best friend. "Sakura, she has…well she has, Sharingan."

* * *

"Let's see," Sakura mumbled to herself, as she searched the walls of the great Konoha library.

She was currently in the 'S' section, looking for any type of book on Sharingan; the pile of books in her arms growing as she walked down the rows of books. She never knew that there were so many books on all the types of Sharingan.

She had gone to the information desk, and found there were over three hundred books that had to do with Sharingan, twenty that were Uchiha related and seven that were on scroll-gaining Sharingan.

"I hope these books help." Sakura grumbled. "Or else I'll be slightly aggravated."

Sakura took the books she had, a pile of at least fifty, and carried them to the back of the library; remembering where she had taken them from and headed towards the only empty table.

She opened the first book, read through the table of contents and decided that it had nothing that could help her; she tossed it aside. This went on for at least twenty books, before she found a book that had something slightly close to what she was looking for.

"Hmm," Sakura read the lines. "'_Scroll-gaining Sharingan is a rare type of Sharingan. It is rare and not very easily attainable. There are only three known scrolls; two of which had been destroyed due to the dangerousness of the outcome. The last time the remaining scroll was seen, it was in the possession of the Uchiha family; held in one of their family mansions_.' Huh. So, I suppose I have the last remaining scroll."

Sakura took the scroll from the pouch on her leg; she looked it over, before deciding that she would destroy it. "I can't let this get to anyone, the risk is far too dangerous."

She read through the whole book, only to find out that the type of Sharingan that she now had was very dangerous, and those that could use it often went insane after so many years; only if they used it constantly.The type of Sharingan that Sakura now had the power to use was called Kodai (A/N: I was searching for Japanese words over the internet and thought this one would work, it means: Ancient) Sharingan.

The Kodai Sharingan had the similar qualities to the Mangekyou Sharingan, only twenty times stronger and with the ability to control the elemental surroundings of the user.

A few papers shuffled in the background, Sakura didn't even have to look up. She already sensed the chakra of the person; Sasuke.

"What to you want Uchiha?" Sakura spat out, not lifting her head from the book.

"I heard you've acquired something that belongs to my family, and my family only." He growled. "I'd like to know, how and _why _you learned it!"

Sakura smirked and abruptly turned her head to face the angry looking Uchiha. "Like I'll tell you!"

Sakura closed the books she had on the desk and walked away, leaving everyone of them there. She quickly walked out of the way of Sasuke, but he was too quick and was instantly in front of her; her wrist gripped in his hand.

"Sakura." He said through closed teeth, his eyes flashing red. "I won't ask you again."

"And I won't _tell_ you again." Sakura's eyes suddenly transformed into the Kodai Sharingan. "Now _get out of my way._"

Surprised, Sasuke suddenly released his grip on her hand and took a few steps back. He winced as he pulled his hand to look at it; it was slightly burned. "You can, control other things with this Sharingan, Sakura? You…just burned me!"

Her eyes were still swirling, red and green. "Yes…no…I guess. I don't know."

She slowly backed away from him, placing her head in her hands. "Go away, Sasuke. I don't want to hurt you while I'm in this state." Her voice was harsh, not the same as before; this frightened Sasuke.

"Do you need Tsunade?" he took another step backwards, trying to avoid the girl. Sasuke had never been so afraid Sakura in his life.

"N-no!" Sakura stammered, slowly sinking to the floor, her hands now covering her eyes.

Tears escaped her closed eyes; she tried to regain control over the Sharingan; to make it go away. Slowly, but surely, the red vanished from her eyes; Sakura fainted from the exhaustion and lay limp on the floor.

Sasuke decided it was okay to go near her again, and carefully picked her up to take her to the library.

* * *

"_Naruto!_" The Hokage growled. "Please tell me _again,_ how you don't know how Sasuke got away from you?"

"Hokage." A very serious looking Uchiha Sasuke entered the room, causing Naruto to let out a great sigh of relief.

"Oh thank, Kami!" Naruto cried, "Sasuke where'd you—wait. Why are you holding Sakura?"

"Tsunade-sama." Sasuke completely ignored the annoying blonde boy. "The Sharingan that Sakura has—,"

"How do you know that Sakura has Sharingan?" Tsunade snapped at the boy.

"Naruto told me, and she almost used it on me today; at the library." Sasuke stated, his face still serious. "I was just trying to ask her about it when she snapped. This Sharingan that she has, she can control elements any around her. She practically burned the hand that I was holding her with."

"Really?" Tsunade's eyes widened. "That's interesting. This is a whole new type of Sharingan."

She got out from behind her desk to examine Sakura, "She's just fainted. Give her a few minutes and she'll wake up."

The three of them sat in the room anxiously looking at Sakura, waiting for her to awake. The clock ticking slowly in the background.

"Ugh! I can't take it!" Naruto grabbed a fistful of hair. "Sakura! Wakeup!"

As if on cue, Sakura's eyes fluttered open.

"Sakura." Tsunade frowned at the girl. "You've got a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

"I never knew there could be a Sharingan like that." Tsunade said thoughtfully.

Sakura had just finished telling the three what she had learned from the library, which wasn't as much as she thought it was. But what she had learned was quite astounding to the three people in the room.

A Chuunin, who came rushing into the large office, interrupted them. "Hokage-sama! It's a man, at the gate! He says his name is Sai!"

Sakura's widened, "Sai!" She ran out of the room, pushing the small Chuunin out of the way.

"Sakura!" Tsunade called after the girl. "Naruto! Go fetch her, heaven knows what will happen if it really isn't Sai."

"Hai."

"Will someone _please_ tell me who Sai is?" Sasuke complained.

"He is an ANBU Root member, and was in love with our Haruno Sakura." Tsunade's eyes seemed to fade, as if she were remembering everything.

_-Two Years Ago-_

"Tsunade!" a frantic sounding Sai barged into the Hokage's office, startling her from her sleep.

"What is it?" she wiped the sleep from her eyes. "Sakura! Oh my God!"

"She says she was attacked by the Uchiha." Sai stated, laying the girl onto the bed that was in the office. "She fainted shortly after, and I carried her here."

Tsunade nodded, and started to heal the sleeping girl. "He sure did a lot to her. I don't think I've seen her this wounded before; she must have been low on chakra."

The Hokage finished healing the girl as best as she could and turned to Sai, "Is it okay if she stays with you for a while? I know she won't want to be stuck in the hospital, and with Naruto gone there's really no one else I'd be trustworthy to leave her with."

"Yeah," Sai nodded, plastering on a fake smile. "That's fine."

_-Present-_

"He took care of her for over a month, nursing her back to health." Tsunade looked towards the boy. "She recovered a week after he brought her in, but he just kept her there until Naruto returned. He grew close to her, closer than an emotionless boy like him could have. I never thought it was possible for him to have feelings for her, but he did. She did too; I still remember the day that she came in here screeching with excitement as she told me the whole story."

_-A Year and a half Ago-_

"Sakura, I have something to tell you." Sai looked down at his feet. "I think—I think I love you."

Sakura blinked, not knowing exactly how to respond to such news. She threw her arms around him in a loving embrace, burring her head in the crook of his neck. "I love you too, Sai. I love you too."

_-Present-_

"So they just, got together?" Sasuke questioned, slightly jealous.

"Yes." Tsunade smirked at the boys' jealousy. "They were a perfect couple, Sakura even started to teach Sai emotions, and he actually started to open up. They were lovely together, they really were. But then he vanished, no note, no goodbye, nothing. Sakura was completely heartbroken."

Sasuke frowned, "What happened then?"

"She went into a slight depression, working constantly, never sleeping or eating." Tsunade's eyes brimmed with tears; she wiped them quickly away. "She hardly talked to anyone, usually just Naruto or myself. We weren't sure if she was going to act like this forever, or if she would eventually get out of it. It was only about five months ago that she finally accepted his disappearance."

Sasuke looked out the window, hoping to see Sakura heading back, disappointed that it wasn't the Sai she remembered. Hoping that she would come running into his arms, and tell him that she loved him. _Like she would do that after everything I did,_ he thought.

Before Tsunade could say anything, Sasuke rushed out of the room. She smiled, _At least he cares enough to try and win her heart still._

**First off I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed, it means a lot! I hope you like this chapter; my friends at school got to read it before I posted it here and they enjoyed it. I'll try and have another chapter up in a few days.**

**I'd love to hear your critique, so please review :) **

**Suzie**


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

A Day Late

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Sakura ran frantically to the gates of Konoha, her pink locks blowing behind her. She didn't know what to think at the moment, so many thoughts were racing through her mind.

"_Sai_." Sakura panted, a sheen layer of sweat now coated her forehead.

Sakura itched to get to gates before anyone could stop her, her thighs screaming in pain as she ran faster than she ever had. She heard Naruto calling out to her from a ways back.

A single silhouette of a man was leaning up against the gates of Konoha; the guards seemed to be missing.

"Sai!" Sakura cried out, slowing down as she approached the gates. "Oh, Sai! Where have you been? I have so many questions to ask—,"

Sakura was cut off as Sai stepped out from the shadows of the gate and placed a bruising kiss upon Sakura's lips.

"Sakura," he said against her mouth. "I've missed you, so much."

When they parted from their kiss, Sasuke stood off in the distance. Shock written all over his face. _She really has moved on,_ he thought. _I'm too late._

* * *

"Tsunade-shishou!" Sakura cried happily as she barged into the Hokage's office with a trailing Sai, and a slightly grumpy Sasuke. "Tsunade, look, it _is_ Sai!"

Sai smiled; unlike the fake smile he used so many years ago, this one was sincerely real. "Hello, Hokage-sama. I'm sure you'd like to know where I've been, and I will tell you; but if I may ask, I would like a day to rest. If that is okay."

"Of course, of course." The Hokage said, shifting her eyes from Sai to Sakura. "If you could wait outside my office for a moment, I'd like to speak to Sakura."

"Of course."

"Sakura, I know that you're happy that Sai is back," Tsunade said once he had left the room. "But he seems a bit off. He seems…distant. Not the same as before. Now, maybe it's just me but I don't think he is the same. Try not to get too involved with him until I'm able to figure everything out, okay Sakura?"

"Hai, Tsunade-shishou." Sakura said quietly, her head hanging low. "You're right, I shouldn't accept him back so quickly. There might be something…something wrong with him."

"That's all Sakura," Tsunade said to the girl. "Please send Sai in, and if you can, report to Naruto that Sasuke will be staying with you; I know you want to stay with Sai but I'd like him to stay at the hospital for a while."

"Hai." Sakura walked out of the room.

Tsunade could hear soft murmuring from outside her office door before it finally opened to reveal Sai; a sadistic smirk across his face.

"Hello again, Tsunade." He said again.

* * *

"Naruto," Sakura greeted, face blank. "Sasuke."

"Hiya, Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled. "How…how's everything going?"

"Okay, I guess." She looked towards the Hokage Tower. "Sai is going to be in there for a while, for questioning. Tsunade-sama wants to keep him in the hospital for a few days too, to make sure he is healthy."

Naruto nodded thoughtfully, "That's a good idea. Who knows what that guy could have gotten into while he was gone, right?" He laughed nervously.

"Hn."

"Oh," Sakura's eyes widened, realizing that Sasuke was still there. "Tsunade says that you're to stay with me, Sasuke. I don't know why the sudden change of plans, but yeah. Sai will be in the hospital for a day or two, then moved into his old home out in the forest."

"Teme!" Naruto cried, smacking the Uchiha on the back. "Great news! You wanted to stay with Sakura-chan too!"

"Hn," Sasuke looked away. "Shut-up dobe."

Sakura ignored Naruto's comment and started to head towards Naruto's apartment. "Well, are we moving your stuff or not? I haven't got all day."

* * *

"Now, Sai," Tsunade leaned forward on her desk. Sai was sitting in a chair on the other side of the desk. "I have a few questions that I'd like to ask, before I check you into the hospital for a normal procedure."

"Go right ahead." The man's face was as blank as ever; Tsunade was slightly taken back, he hadn't acted like this in over a year and a half. Since Sakura started to show him emotions.

"Well," the Hokage cleared her throat. "The first one is quite obvious: where did you disappear off to?"

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that," he said, his eyes showing no emotion whatsoever. "It is a very personal problem that I'd like to remain private."

"Hm, okay. But sooner or later you're going to have to tell Sakura." Tsunade said. "Do you know what you put her through? _Do you_?"

"I'm afraid I don't."

"You know, you're being a real bastard right now Sai." Tsunade growled, standing up from her chair. "Sakura suffered from an extremely severe case of depression. I'm surprised that she acted the way she did to you! If I were her, I wouldn't have talked to you at all! You're lucky she loves you so much."

"Are there any more questions, or can I leave?" his tone was annoyed, like that of Sasuke.

Tsunade stared at him for what seemed like forever, before letting him go to the hospital; telling him she would question him later.

"I swear," the Hokage grumbled, reaching for a bottle of sake. "If that boy breaks her heart one more time, it'll be the last of him."

* * *

"So," Naruto rested on what would be Sasuke's bed, in Sakura's large apartment. "What made Granny Tsunade decide that you would stay here?"

Sakura had just left the room, to make a few sandwiches for the three of them for lunch. Leaving Naruto and Sasuke to talk with each other.

Sasuke glanced towards the door that the pink-haired girl had just left from, "I don't think she is ready to accept that Sai is back, and so suddenly. She acted like something was wrong with him, that he wasn't his normal self. Maybe she just wanted me to look after Haruno while he was getting settled in."

"Oh," Naruto looked out the window. "I guess that's a good assumption. I wouldn't have thought of that."

"Hn, of course you wouldn't have."

"I hope you guys like turkey sandwiches!" Sakura called from outside the room, opening the door a second later carrying a tray with three turkey sandwiches and three cups of tea. "And some tea, sorry that it's all I had; I haven't gone shopping this week for food, been too busy with everything…you know."

"Oh it's alright, Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled, gratefully accepting his sandwich.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said, Sakura supposed that it was a 'thanks'.

Plopping down onto the floor, Sakura looked up at the two boys; Naruto on Sasuke's bed and Sasuke in a chair next to a small desk. She took a small bite out of her sandwich and chewed slowly before asking them, "What would you guys like to do today? I mean, I'll probably have to go talk to Tsunade-sama about…well you know, and I'll go visit Sai. Then I've got a late shift at the hospital."

"Tsunade-baa-chan is working you too hard, Sakura." Naruto said carefully. "You should ask for a few days off, to hang out with us! With Sasuke back and all, we can finally be Team 7 again! Believe it!"

Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Do you really think we could become Team 7 again, dobe?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "You don't think Kakashi-sensei would let us become Team 7 again, Sasuke?"

"No, I don't." he responded, glaring back at the girl.

"Well, if you two don't want to do anything," Sakura stood up, taking the tray and sandwich plates from her two friends. "I'm going to go find Tsunade-sama and see how Sai is doing."

"Whatever." Was Sasuke's reply.

"Have fun Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled at the girl. "Don't do anything you shouldn't."

Sakura laughed, exiting the room; leaving the two best friends alone again.

"We should go check on her later, when she is at the hospital. I want to see how she is holding up, after noticing that Sai isn't the same guy she remembered."

Naruto was astounded that those words came from Sasuke Uchiha's mouth; he would have never guessed that he cared about their female teammate. "Yeah, sure, that's a good idea, teme."

* * *

The sun was blazing high in the sky as Sakura slowly walked to Tsunade's office; the pavement slightly burned the soles of Sakura's feet as she walked.

Sakura sighed, as she wiped off the sweat on her brow. "It's suddenly so hot today…"

The pink-haired girl slowly staggered off to the shade, in hopes of it being cooler than walking in the blatant sun. She leaned up against a wall that was cool on her back; she closed her eyes.

She wasn't sure how long she had been leaning up against the wall, but when she finally opened her eyes, the sun was setting. The temperature of the air had changed drastically, going down at least 20 degrees. The girl rubbed her eyes free of sleep and walked towards the nearest store to buy something to drink before heading off to the Hokage Tower.

As Sakura walked, she noticed that the streets of Konoha were empty; with it being the most beautiful time of the year usually the streets were bustling with people. There wasn't a person in sight.

"Must be the heat." Sakura murmured.

As she finally made her way to the Hokage Tower, she sighed.

* * *

"Shizune! Please tell me you know where Sakura is?" a very drunk Tsunade called from inside her office.

"N-no, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune appeared in the doorway of the office. "I don't know where she is and how many times do I have to tell you that sake isn't good for you!"

"Well, when you find her," slurred the Hokage, "Don't let her go near that Sai person. He's bad news."

Shizune was astounded, Sakura loved Sai; she wouldn't be able to stay away from him.

"Something is wrong with how he acts. It isn't what I remember." Tsunade slowly straightened up; reaching for a glass of water on her desk in hopes it would sober her up a bit. "Shizune, please, get me some coffee; black."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Shizune left the doorway, which soon was replaced by a very tired looking Sakura.

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaa," Tsunade drawled out the name, smiling sloppily. "How nice of you to stop by! I have a mission for you; something in town that you'll have to do for a while."

"Nice to see you too, Shishou." Sakura smiled lazily, slowly making her way to the chair she always sat in; her favourite chair. "Elaborate; I'd love to know what this mission is all about."

"Welllllllll, Sakuraaaaaaa, I need you to keep a close eye on Sasuke. Train with him, eat with him, talk to him, et cetera et cetera," Tsunade drawled on. "Make sure you are with him at all times. I need you to keep a close eye on him for a while; your hospital shifts will be covered so no need to worry. Think of this as a mini vacation!"

"Hai, Shishou." Sakura sighed. "I'm sorry to be leaving so soon, but I'm going to go see Sai at the hospital."

Tsunade's eyes widened as Sakura got up out of the chair.

"_No_!" the Hokage was suddenly extremely sober, more so than she had ever been in the past few years. "I mean, no. Sakura, he isn't in the best shape at the moment. He needs time to rest; get used to the surroundings, you know, get used to being back in Konoha."

Sakura slightly raised a single eyebrow at the older woman, "O-kaaay. Sure thing. I guess, I'll uh, be leaving then, to tend to _Sasuke_."

Tsunade sat down in her chair, brushing her hair with her fingers; sighing. "Good, Sakura, good idea."

The pink haired girl quietly walked out of the room, leaving an eerie silence about the room. The rays of the sun were slowly fading away in the room; shadows were invading the room slowly.

* * *

"You know, _nurse_, I think it would be a good idea right about now to release me from here." A man purred into the ear of the nurse that was serving him. "I have to see my sweet, sweet Sakura-chan."

"S-Sai," the nurse stuttered, "The Hokage told me not to release you, not until she deemed you able to leave."

"Do you think, maybe," Sai leaned in close to the nurse, his lips against her ear, "you could be _persuaded_, to release me early?"

"I-I don't t-think that that would b-be such a good idea," the nurse became suddenly afraid of the patient.

"What's your name, anyways?" Sai cooed against her ear.

"S-Suki," the girl stuttered, attempting to pull away from the mans grip. "I-I really have to go, but I'll t-try to tell the Hokage that you would like to be released."

Sai placed a bruising kiss upon the girl's lips, slowly lifting her up onto the bed on which he was currently laying on.

"I never said you could leave." His voice was husky; wanting. "I haven't been with a woman in a long, long time Suki. I think my Sakura-chan wouldn't mind sharing me for just a moment. What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

The girl let out a moan as Sai kissed her roughly; he was on top of her now, slowly unbuttoning her blouse.

"Oh God." Sai muttered as led a trail down her neck. "You're so beautiful, Suki."

"P-Please," Suki whimpered, trying to cover herself up. "I-I have a husband!"

"Mmm," Sai smirked, placing a kiss upon her neck. "I see. Well, in that case, I will have to postpone this until later then. Suki, you are a beautiful woman, your husband is very lucky to have you."

Sai slowly removed himself from being on top of the nurse, who was shaking slightly. He smiled sadistically. "I hope everything works out for you and your husband; if you need any _help_ you know where to find me."

The girl quickly straightened up and scurried out of the room, leaving Sai smirking to himself. He situated himself back on the bed and closed his eyes, unaware that a pink-haired girl had been standing outside of the room the whole time.

* * *

**First off I'd like to appologize for taking forever to post this, I was suffering from a slight writers block. Second, I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing on the last chapter; thank you :)**

**And thirdly, we find out that Sai is pretty much a jerk (-sad- even though I love him dearly.) I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I won't promise anything but I'll try to have a new chapter up in the next few days. Please tell me what you think of it!**

**Suzie. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A Day Late**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto :(**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_-Recap-_

Sai placed a bruising kiss upon the girl's lips, slowly lifting her up onto the bed on which he was currently laying on.

"I never said you could leave." His voice was husky; wanting. "I haven't been with a woman in a long, long time Suki. I think my Sakura-chan wouldn't mind sharing me for just a moment. What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

The girl let out a moan as Sai kissed her roughly; he was on top of her now, slowly unbuttoning her blouse.

"Oh God." Sai muttered as he led a trail of kisses down her neck. "You're so beautiful, Suki."

"P-Please," Suki whimpered, trying to cover herself up. "I-I have a husband!"

"Mmm," Sai smirked, placing a kiss upon her neck. "I see. Well, in that case, I will have to postpone this until later then. Suki, you are a beautiful woman, your husband is very lucky to have you."

Sai slowly removed himself from being on top of the nurse, who was shaking slightly. He smiled sadistically. "I hope everything works out for you and your husband; if you need any _help_ you know where to find me."

The girl quickly straightened up and scurried out of the room, leaving Sai smirking to himself. He situated himself back on the bed and closed his eyes, unaware that a pink haired girl had been standing outside of the room the whole time.

_-End recap-_

Suki gasped as she saw the pink haired girl frowning outside the room she had just walked out of. "S-Sakura-san!"

The nurse couldn't think of anything else to say, but made what sounded like an 'Eep!' and ran off quickly with a flushed face.

Sakura pressed her index fingers to her temple, slowly closing her eyes. _I want to go in there,_ she thought,_ but I shouldn't; I won't._

The pink haired kunoichi opened her eyes to see what her lover was doing: lying down on the small cot with a smirk plastered on his face, looking at what appeared to be one of those dirty books that Kakashi-sensei was always reading. Sakura frowned, this wasn't the Sai she remembered; not at all.

The girl sighed and slowly walked away from the door, towards the exit of the hospital.

"I need a drink."

* * *

Sakura stood outside a well-known bar that was located on the outskirts of Konoha. The faint aroma of alcohol drifted to Sakura's nose; noises erupting from inside made her smile.

Sakura used to come here all the time after Sasuke left, even when Sai left. Now she was back again, to drink her heart away.

She pushed open the door and made her way towards an empty seat at the bar.

"One sake, please." She said lazily.

The bartender smirked. "Back here again, Sakura-san? Who's left this time?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, saying nothing; he just laughed.

He handed her the small glass of sake, which she finished in one gulp.

"Keep 'em coming." Was all she said to the bartender, and he served her sake after sake.

* * *

"Hello, Hinata-chan!" Naruto smiled at the girl seated at the front desk of the hospital. "Have you seen Sakura-chan around? She said she had a shift tonight."

"Sakura-san left in a hurry," the shy girl stated. "She said something along the lines of, "Tsunade gave me a vacation, and someone is covering for me." And stormed out of here. I think she was going to the bar to get a drink."

"Oh boy." Naruto ran his fingers through his blonde locks. "I hope she hasn't had too much sake."

"Sake?" Sasuke finally spoke up. "Since when does she drink sake?"

"Since she became Granny Tsunade's apprentice." Naruto casually replied. "Baa-chan has her hooked on the stuff, although Sakura doesn't drink it as often as Tsunade."

"Hn."

"Sorry to cut this meeting so short, Hinata-chan," Naruto pecked her on the cheek, causing her to blush, "But Sasuke and I need to go rescue Sakura-chan before she does something she will later regret."

"O-of course." Hinata nodded, smiling at the two. "See you later."

"Lets go, teme." Naruto led Sasuke towards the bar he knew Sakura always went to.

* * *

"Oh, _God_." A drunken kunoichi moaned, her head resting on the cool table that she sat at.

"Hey, babe." A man walked up to the girl. "How's it going?"

"Great." The girl lifted her head to smile sloppily at the man. "Want to buy me a drink?"

"Anything for a beautiful lady like you; Bartender! Sake for the beautiful lady!" the man leaned in and kissed the girl, who kissed him passionately back.

"S-Sai," she murmured the name.

"What?" the man broke their kiss.

"N-nothing." She brushed her bangs from her eyes. "I'm Sakura, by the way."

"Sa-ku-_ra_," he purred out her name, touching her pink locks. "It matches your hair… Want to come to my place, Sa-ku-_ra_? I'll show you a good time."

"Sure." Sakura agreed, leaning in to kiss the man again.

"Sakura?!" a loud piercing shout came from a few yards away, the pink haired girl looked up to see who called her; eyes widening at the sight.

Naruto…and Sasuke.

Sakura rolled her eyes, sighing. "What do you want?"

"Sakura, what do you think you're doing?!" Naruto came closer, narrowing his eyes at the man who held Sakura's arm. "And who are you?"

The man grunted, releasing Sakura's arm; he turned to leave.

"You didn't answer my question!" Naruto snarled, grabbing the shoulder of the man to turn him around to look at his face, his eyes widening at the sight, "N-No! It can't be!"

* * *

"Tsunade!" Shizune rushed into the room, slightly out of breath.

"Yes, Shizune?" Tsunade was busily working on stacks of paperwork that were crowding her desk; a half empty bottle of sake on the corner of the desk.

"It's Sai! He's not in his room!!"

Tsunade's head shot up, looking at Shizune's scared face; fear written all over it.

"Where's Sakura?" it was more of a demand, than a question. "Was she with him?"

"N-no! Hinata said that she went to the b-bar." Shizune bit her lip.

Tsunade rushed out of the office, past Shizune, and to the bar that she knew Sakura always went to.

Tsunade smiled sadly as she ran, remembering the first day that she took Sakura to this bar.

_-Flashback-_

"Shishou, where are you taking me?" Sakura was blindfolded; she held her arms out in front of her, trying to feel her way around as she walked, stumbling every now and then.

Tsunade laughed quietly, "You'll see. It's my favourite place to go when I need to relax."

"The _sake_ store, Shishou?" Sakura giggled.

The older woman cleared her throat, "Sakura, you're fifteen now. I started going here when I was about a year younger. Welcome to The Bar!"

Tsunade released the blindfold that was constricting Sakura's vision; Sakura blinked a few times, adjusting to the glare of the sun. They stood in front of a dirty building, noise and the strong stench of alcohol drifted to the outdoors.

"Are you serious?" Sakura looked towards the woman. "You're going to let me drink?"

"Yep." Tsunade smiled. "It's really a great experience. Now, let's go drink some sake!"

_-End flashback-_

"I hope," the Hokage panted as she ran, "it won't be what I expect."

* * *

"Sai," Naruto growled. "What are you doing here?! I thought you were supposed to be at the hospital, _resting_."

The said man spat out a laugh, "You still think I am who you think I am, so, so foolish."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the man, "Well then, are you going to show us your true self, mastermind?"

"Not quite what I was planning on doing before you two showed up; you're pink haired kunoichi here was going to give me quite a show. If you know what I mean." The imposter smirked.

"I was going to—," Sakura was cut off by Sasuke.

"She's drunk, and you were going to take advantage of that. Now, who are you!" Sasuke demanded, drawing the katana that was located conveniently on his back.

"Dear, dear brother," the man stepped closer to the three his form altering completely, "I am completely surprised that you never figured out."

"_No_!" Sasuke gasped, taking a step back. "Y-you're dead! I killed you with my own two hands!"

Itachi approached his younger brother, a smirk playing across his lips. "There won't be any problem here, if you just let me take this sweet kunoichi with me. She has the most powerful Sharingan ever known and Akatsuki needs to use her as an experiment."

Sakura shrieked out what sounded like a laugh, "Your group, wants _me_?"

"Hn." Itachi narrowed his eyes at the girl, moving closer to her. "Show me the Sharingan; I wish to see it."

"Sakura," Naruto whispered to the drunken girl, "Don't listen to him. Run; run to Tsunade."

Itachi coughed a laugh. "You really think you'll be able to persuade her to stay here, with the likes of you two? I've been watching her for some time now, and I know that the two of you have caused her an immensely large amount of pain."

"That can't be true," Naruto made a fist, glaring at the eldest Uchiha. "Sakura loves the both of us, right Sakura? You're always happy, you weren't sad when we left…were you?"

Sakura closed her eyes and turned her head, saying nothing; Naruto's face fell slightly, his glare turning into a slight frown.

Sasuke moved in front of Sakura, as if to protect her, wielding his katana in front of him. "Stay behind me, Sakura."

Sakura scoffed. "I don't need you to protect me, Uchiha. You haven't been the only one to get stronger these past seven years."

Sakura did a few hand signs, which made her completely sober; she smirked at Naruto, who was astounded at what she had just done, "Tsunade-shishou taught me how to sober up, if I ever needed it. Now, what were we just talking about. Oh, right. _Sharingan_."

Sakura activated her Sharingan, her green eyes fusing with the red of it. She smirked, getting into a fighting stance. "If you think that I'll be leaving with you without a fight Itachi, think again."

She collecting chakra into her fists as she ran towards the said man, pounding them into his chest. He was expecting the blow, which astounded Sakura, as nothing happened.

"I have a shield covering me, kunoichi." He explained. "No matter how much a fight that you put up, you will end up coming with me anyways."

"_No_," Sakura gasped, slowly backing up. "**NO!**"

She ran towards him, quickly doing hand signs, but was pushed aside by a blonde woman. "Tsunade?!"

"Sakura. Leave, now." The Hokage ordered. "I know you want to stay, but if you stay in this Sharingan too long, you know what will happen. I like the shape that Konoha is currently in, and I don't need it to be destroyed in the middle of the night by some Sharingan-crazed girl; no offense."

"Hai, shishou. None taken." Sakura slowly deactivated the Sharingan, crying out from the pain. She took one last look at the surrounding people, before running off.

"You do realize, that I have Akatsuki surrounding Konoha. Ready to strike at my call." Itachi said calmly. "Letting Sakura run off was not the smartest of all plans; it leaves her alone for any one of my teammates to grab her and run."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "_No._"

* * *

Sakura ran away from the crowd of those she knew; hoping to escape Itachi. Her breathing came out ragged, and her legs were going everywhere; stumbling as she ran.

"Where," Sakura panted, finally having stopped to catch her breath, "should I go to?"

She was mostly talking to herself, knowing that no Konoha villager would let her into their home, no matter how popular she was with the citizens. No one walked the streets and doors and windows were locked tightly shut, as to keep out the intruders of the town.

Sakura looked around, her breathing still heavy.

She ran towards the hidden training ground that Tsunade always had her go to when Sakura was younger and still learning.

Off in the shadows, a cloaked blonde man smirked and quietly followed the pink haired girl.

* * *

"Why do you want our Sakura-chan?" Naruto demanded, raising a fist towards the older Uchiha.

The said man smirked, "She has the most powerful Sharingan ever known. Very few people have succeeded in getting it; those few weren't Uchiha bloodline. It is a known fact that someone that isn't related to the Uchiha's is able to get the Sharingan, while an Uchiha isn't able to receive the powerful Sharingan."

Naruto was dumbfounded. "So…you experimented on her?! You tested it to see if she was a candidate to use the scroll on?"

"Hn."

Sasuke blinked, astounded at what he had just heard. Tsunade bit her lip, knowing why the Itachi wanted Sakura; her power. Sakura had the most powerful Sharingan that was attainable, and knowing Sakura she probably destroyed the last scroll; no one else would be able to attain that Sharingan, ever.

Sasuke took off running in the direction that Sakura had exited. Itachi smirked. "Foolish brother, he won't make it in time. He never does."

* * *

Sakura knew someone was following her, she could sense their chakra right behind her. The person wasn't in a rush, slowly following Sakura in her hurried escape.

"What," Sakura shouted behind her, abruptly turning around Sharingan blazing and kunai in hand, "Do you want?!"

No response. Sakura breathed in deeply, waiting to release it.

Nothing.

She slowly exhaled, her eyes shifting around quickly admiring her surroundings.

"Show yourself."

A figure slowly stepped into the shadows; the silhouette of a large cape slightly moved with a small gush of wind.

Sakura's eyes widened, _there's no way Itachi could have finished all of them off so quickly…no, he couldn't have._

The silhouette snickered softly, slowly walking out of the shadows; Sakura raised her kunai with a slightly shaky hand, emerald and crimson eyes narrowed.

"Show yourself." Sakura repeated through gritted teeth.

"Sakura-chan, I've heard so much about you. I thought you would be more polite than this, yeah?" a blonde haired man that looked slightly like Sakura's best friend, Ino.

"Deidara." Sakura growled. "Did Itachi send you here to get me?"

The man, known as Deidara, laughed slightly, keeping his eyes on the pink haired girl. Sakura remained where she was; kunai still held up, eyes still narrowed.

"Sweet, sweet, Sakura-chan," Deidara purred, taking long strides towards Sakura, "You're going to make a lovely addition to our team. Just you wait, yeah."

"No." a hoarse voice that sounded more like a croak came from the opposite side, which Deidara was standing.

"Sasuke stay out of this." Sakura growled. "I'm not the weak little teammate that you left behind so many years ago. It'd be best if you went back to your brother, he might have other plans for Naruto."

Sasuke was surprised at what Sakura had just said. Deidara chuckled.

"Sakura, let me help." Sasuke whispered, walking closer to the pink haired girl; looking her straight in the eye. "I want to help, just let me."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the younger Uchiha. "Shouldn't you be trying to kill _Itachi_? I mean, that's why you left Konoha in the first place. But it seems that you weren't even strong enough to keep him _dead_. Maybe you should give it another shot, Sasuke. You are still an avenger, right?"

Deidara doubled over laughing. "She got you there, yeah. Sasuke-kun, you might want to go back and help Naruto-kun and your Hokage defeat Itachi-kun; something bad might happen if you don't… Sakura-chan here can take care of herself." He smirked, looking back at Sakura, ignoring Sasuke completely.

Sasuke growled, clenching his fists.

"Don't make me tell you twice, Sasuke." Sakura spat out to the boy.

"Aa." Sasuke glared at the kunoichi then ran off. _I can't believe I actually did as she told me. Hn, pathetic._

"Now, _Deidara-kun_," Sakura purred, smirking and slowly walking towards the said man. "Let's talk this out. I'll say it loud and clear: I won't and never will go with you or any of your stupid Akatsuki team."

Sakura gathered chakra into her fists and started running towards the man while he just stood there, smirking.

"Sak—," he purred back to her, as she shoved her fists into his stomach, knocking him back into the cement wall of a building.

"I won't repeat myself." Sakura threatened. "Now, leave. Before I kill you."

Her Sharingan blazed, green and red swirling about.

Deidara looked up towards the angry girl and saw the Sharingan; he gasped. "So, it's true. You are able to use the Kodai Sharingan. Interesting."

Sakura glared daggers at the man, walking up to him, she grabbed his cloak by the neck and shoved him up against the wall; an indent of his body making it's print in the wall. "Now, before I let you get a five minute head start on whether I'm going to kill you or not you're going to answer me this one question." She said through closed teeth. "_What did you do with Sai?_"

Deidara smirked, "That's classified information, kunoichi. But, if you came with me to the Akatsuki base, I'd be more than happy to explain to you, yeah."

Sakura smirked, "Nah."

She grabbed his neck with her chakra filled hands and clasped tightly, burning his neck slightly with her new elemental powers, "Now, get out of here before I kill you. I don't want to see your disgusting face around Konoha again, or else I _will _kill you."

Deidara's smirk disappeared, as Sakura released his grip.

"And tell any of your other Akatsuki members that might be lurking around here to leave along with you."

"We'll meet again Sakura-chan." He placed a small chaste kiss upon her lips and disappeared.

Sakura stood there, astounded. She reached up and touched her lips, a tingling sensation lingered upon them; Sakura frowned and headed towards the place where she had left Tsunade, Naruto and Itachi.

* * *

**A/N: I was going to end it here, but decided not to. **

* * *

"Tsunade-baa-chan," Naruto looked at the Hokage. "Where did he go?"

Naruto and the Hokage had just been trying to fight off the older Uchiha when all of the sudden he just disappeared; leaving the two slightly confused. Moments later, the younger Uchiha showed up, a frown placed upon his lips.

"I'm not sure, Naruto." Tsunade frowned, then turned to Sasuke. "Why aren't you with Sakura?"

"Hn," he rolled his eyes, "She said she could handle it, and forced me to leave."

"And you _listened_ to her?!" Tsunade barked. "What are you, stupid?! Sakura could have been using her new Sharingan; which she barely knows anything about. She could have killed herself, or worse: the Akatsuki could have captured her! Kami, Uchiha. Don't you think things through before you do them?"

"Hn."

"Teme?!" Naruto gasped. "You left Sakura-chan by herself?! Grandma Tsunade, we have to go see if she is alright!!"

"I'm fine," a voice came from behind them; the voice belonging to the one and only Haruno Sakura. "Do you really have such little belief that I can't even take care of myself, eh?"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried, a smile spreading across his face.

"Aa, Sakura." Tsunade smiled slightly. "Did you have any trouble?"

"No, not really." Sakura smirked, looking towards Sasuke. "Deidara tried to fight me, but I told him to leave; surprisingly he listened. I seem to have a way with words when it comes to people listening to me. Now I just need to work on people being able to trust me."

Naruto frowned. "We trust you, Sakura-chan."

"Hai," Sakura murmured, "Well, I'm going to head home, I'm slightly tired. Who knew that starting to use this new Sharingan would just drain it out of me." She smiled sheepishly.

"See you tomorrow for training, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called to the girl who was now walking away.

"Sakura, I have some new jutsus to teach you; come by my office after you've trained with Naruto." Tsunade called to the girl as well.

"Aa," Sasuke mumbled. "I'll be going too, I'm slightly tired."

"See you Sasuke-teme." Naruto smiled to his best friend. "Don't try and funny stuff while staying with Sakura-chan though. I'll have to beat you up. Haha!"

The Uchiha glared at Naruto, grumbling to himself he walked away towards Sakura's apartment.

* * *

"Sakura." Sasuke barely called out to the girl who was walking with much haste towards her apartment.

"What?" her voice was dull.

"Wait up," he ran to catch up with his teammate. "So, what really happened with Deidara?"

Sakura sighed. "I threatened him with his life and told him if he didn't leave I'd kill him. He left shortly after that."

She absentmindedly touched her lips, not noticing the watchful eye of the Uchiha boy.

"Hn."

They kept walking in silence until they reached the apartment.

Sakura opened the door and headed towards the kitchen and grabbed her hidden stash of sake, taking a glass out for herself.

"Would you like some?" she asked Sasuke, who was standing in front of her, his eyes slightly narrowed.

The lights from the street that shone in through the window above Sakura's sink was the only thing that gave off light; neither of them had bothered to turn on any lights.

"Sakura." Sasuke murmured. "I've missed you."

He slowly made his way over to where she was standing, reaching up to brush her cheek with his hand; she flinched back slightly.

"I can't do this, Sasuke." She didn't look him directly in his eyes, she drank directly out of the sake bottle. "I'm dating Sai; you left and broke my heart. I can't, and won't, be hurt again."

Sasuke shook with anger. "Do you even know where he is?! What if he left you, to hurt you?"

"He wouldn't do that!" Sakura shouted, taking another gulp of sake. "He isn't like some people!"

Sasuke cornered her against the wall, placing his hands on the wall just above her shoulders. "Sakura, I-I think I love you."

He leaned in and kissed her softly, brushing his tongue against her bottom lip asking for entry.

Sakura whimpered, and broke the kiss. "Sasuke, I can't do this. I won't be hurt again."

She pushed his arms aside and ran to her room, slamming and locking the door.

Sasuke stood there for a moment, his heart felt tight. He ran his hand through his raven hair, sighing. "Kami. I don't know what to do…"

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank all that reviewed for the last chapter, but I am so terribly sorry that this chapter took soooo long!! I had finals earlier this week that I had to prepare for and such. But, school's out now and I'll be able to update way more frequently! :)**

**I hope you liked this chapter, read and review please.**


End file.
